2015 Copa América
|dates = 11 June–4 July 2015 |num_teams = 12 |confederations = 2 |venues = 8 |cities = 8 |winners = |count = |runner-up = |third = |fourth = |matches = |goals = |attendance = |top_scorer = |player = |prevseason = 2011 |nextseason = ''2016'' }} The 2015 Campeonato Sudamericano Copa América, simply known as the 2015 Copa América, will be the 44th edition of the Copa América, the main international football tournament for national teams in South America. The competition will be organized by CONMEBOL, South America's football governing body. The tournament will be held in Chile in June–July 2015. Uruguay is the defending champion. The winner of the tournament (or the highest ranking CONMEBOL team), will earn the right to compete for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup hosted in Russia. Host country Originally, it was to be hosted by Brazil, as suggested by the CBF in February 2011 due to CONMEBOL's rotation policy of tournaments being held in alphabetical order. However, due to the organization of the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup, 2014 FIFA World Cup and the 2016 Summer Olympics in that country, Brazil decided against also hosting the Copa América. CONMEBOL’s president Nicolas Leoz had mentioned the possibility of the tournament being organized in Mexico (despite this country not being a member of CONMEBOL) as part of the federation's centenary celebrations. Brazil and Chile's Football Federations discussed the idea of swapping around the order of being hosts of the 2015 and 2019 tournaments. The swap was made official in May 2012. Venues There will be eight different stadiums in eight cities used for the tournament. Most stadium are in renovation or rebuilding stages. Teams Mexico and Japan were initially invited to join the 10 CONMEBOL nations in the tournament. Japan declined the invitation, and China was invited instead, but later withdrew due to the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification (AFC) being held at the same time. In May 2014, it was announced that the Jamaica Football Federation had accepted an invitation to participate. On 29 May 2014, CONMEBOL confirmed that Mexico and Jamaica will participate as invitees. This will be Mexico's 9th participation in the Copa América, having played in every Copa América since 1993, and Jamaica's first participation in the Copa América. CONCACAF is considering whether or not to have age restrictions on Mexico and Jamaica in Copa America in order to prioritize their own 2015 Gold Cup as they had in 2011 when Mexico and Costa Rica were restricted with fielding Under-22 teams for the 2011 Copa America. In July 2014, it was reported that Mexico would send a weakened team to the competition, prioritising the 2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup which Mexico need to win to be in with a chance of qualifying for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup. * * * * (host nation) * * * (invited) * (invited) * * * (title holder) * Draw The draw will be held on October 27, 2014 in Viña del Mar. External links *Copa América Chile 2015 (Official website) *Copa América, CONMEBOL.com Category:Copa América tournaments Category:2015 in South American football America